


Sound

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sirius likes 'em loud, it gets a bit raunchy I suppose, this is more of a drabble really...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is certain that Remus John Lupin would be loud in bed. </p><p>Part of the 100 prompts challenge: 37. Sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

Sirius is certain that Remus John Lupin would be loud in bed. By any sort of twisted justice Sirius believes the world to have, it would only be right for him to be someone who comes apart with wanton moans. The studious friend he has come to love is always the perfect dichotomy of proper and silly, boy and beast…it would only make sense that quiet and awkward would become loud and shameless.

When the mind-blowingly perfect moment finally arrives, however, Sirius is rather disappointed in the sound department. Remus is nothing but quiet gasps, stuttered breaths, and the occasional reverent whisper of his name. It’s still wonderful, but what Sirius wouldn’t do for just one sound that’s packing a few decibels.

He must have looked lost for a moment or two, because the next thing he feels is Remus’s hand’s guiding his mouth down towards his neck. Laying a kiss on a pulse point, he scrapes his teeth along a faded scar, biting down gently.

A moan rings through the room, the sound vibrations seem to travel directly through Sirius’s body and settle as a warm heat in his stomach. Sirius moves to where neck meets shoulder and tentatively bites down a little harder. The answering moan rises in volume.

Sirius smirks, victorious.


End file.
